


Victory Gift

by aquilegia_pr



Series: KarmaFem!Nagisa drabbles [6]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Female!Nagisa, Hurt/Comfort, KaruFem!Nagi, Kendo Match, Kunugigaoka High School, My dearest KaruNagi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9378185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: "I'm confused as to how girls at school could be loved you, your attitude is very bad. Outrageous! WHAT WERE YOU GET FROM YOUR ARROGANCE?" Nagisa gritted her teeth and ran off from Karma. [KaruFem!Nagi]





	

**Author's Note:**

> assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei.

03:00 p.m when classroom lessons were ended; some high school students go to the sports hall, including Shiota Nagisa. One of the reason is that beautiful girl has promised to come and support Akabane Karma at Kendo game against one of the students from other schools. Incidentally, the Kendo match was held in the sports hall of Kunugigaoka high school, which is their beloved school. Nagisa doesn’t come alone, some of her classmates come to see the match too. They come with a variety of reasons; such as ranging from wanting to see some cool seniors until want to get famous because the match is broadcast on TV.

"I ... I want to see Karma-kun, this match is very important to him. Be-because of it I want to support him, I'll support him until the end," Okuda Manami said, clenching her hands on her chest, her face flushed look sheepish.

"Karma-kun must be very happy because you came, Okuda-san," said Nagisa, smiled.

* * *

.

.

.

On 04:00 p.m, the game begins. Four finalists --one of them is Karma-- enters the arena measuring 9 x 11 meters for introducing their selves. They've been using a variety of equipment such as  _bogu_ (protective) that consisting of  _tare_  (thighs and genitals protector),  _kote_  (hand protector),  _do_  (body protector), and  _men_  (headwear). And of course, their already wearing  _Kendo-gi_  and  _hakama_  (both are kendo uniform). Karma stared into every corner of the podium, looking for the Azure-eyed girl who said that she would support him today.  _You were really coming huh_?! Karma whispered when he saw a girl with short blue haired and her three friends frantically looking for a place to sit.

The first game begins!

" _Rei_  (greeting)," the cue from the referee.

Karma and his opponent named Hondou from Teitan High school greet each other. Then, Hondou forward slowly approached Karma to do  _Suburi_  (slash repeatedly). Hondou does not pause his motion for attacking Karma, but Karma can avoid all attacks well. Constantly Hondou doing  _Suburi_ , but even not slightest touch Karma. He is very agile, even Koro-sensei admit that Karma has the best focus amongst other students at the class. Hondou movement began to slow. Then--

"Chance!" With the right timing, Karma swinging his sword. " _Men_ ," he shouted when bamboo sword successful hit Hondou's head.

"One point for Kunugigaoka high school." Said, referee, while holding up a red flag in his left hand.

" _Aaa ... Sugoi!_ "

" _Kyaaa ... Karma-kun!_ "

The sound of the audience, especially women, are increasingly crowded when the referee gave the first point to Karma. Nagisa stared in amazement at the young man with red-haired who is now his forehead began drenched with sweat.

"That's just the beginning, Akabane," said Hondou adjusting his head protector.

Hondou back to his position, he should be more focused this time. Because he was convinced, one of small chance, won’t be wasted by Karma. Secondly time, Karma who does  _Suburi_  in advance, but Hondou can be avoided with good. Karma’s bamboo sword directed to the Hondou left leg, and Hondou is jumping. Stupid, Hondou muttered.

Karma is smiling.

 _Tap_!

"One point for Kunugigaoka high school." Said, referee, while holding up a red flag in his left hand.

"What?" Hondou screamed, upset.

Apparently, Karma conducted Suburi had only to cornering Hondou. Karma predicted Hondou will make the leap before the blow on his left foot. Unfortunately, Hondou not aware if the distance is too close to the boundary line, so he landed just outside the boundary line area. One more point to Akabane Karma.

 

.oOo.

 

Two hours passed, and the winner has been obtained. Karma became the first champion. Not many people are surprised, even they can already predict that Karma will win. Karma is great, both in terms of academic, sports, arts, and more. A girl who Karma likes must have been a very fortunate person, right?

After the series finished, all the Karma’s friends meet Karma on the backstage. Congratulating, that's what they do. Karma's face that yesterday was depressed, now turned into more colorful. It all can't be separated from the aid Azure eyed girl who had been supporting Karma from a distance.

"Nagisa-chan, don't you congratulate to Karma-kun?"

"I don’t bother, had a lot of people congratulating him. Let’s go home!" Nagisa replied as she forced a smile.

Actually, she wanted to meet Karma, congratulate and praise how great he is in the area. But why now even she doubt it? That's because Nagisa confused how to conveyed it all. Later at school perhaps, she thought.

"Uh, if you don't want to see Karma-kun, why would we bother here Nagisa-chan?"

"Eh? Hehehehehe ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry." Nagisa said, scratching her head that doesn’t itch.

"A ... ano ... I want to talk with Karma-kun. You guys please go ahead!" Okuda Manami said to Nagisa and the other, then she left and walked toward Karma.

 

.oOo.

 

The next day, 30 minutes before the bell. Nagisa ambled toward the school, not in a hurry as a few days ago until she must hit someone. She ate bread while enjoying the fresh spring air. Yes, on the way to school, there are many cherry trees. Soft and colorful, an absolute atmosphere that Nagisa likes. But her feelings changed when she remembered something, Akabane Karma. Now Nagisa had no further dealings with Karma. She has kept her promise and support Karma during the match. Now Nagisa confused with how the continuation of her relationship with Karma. Since the beginning, Karma didn't say that he and Nagisa are friends. Since the beginning, they did not know each other. Not of the same class, the same hobby, the same club, or the same background. They are only brought together by coincidence. Being friends for two days, maybe it was more than enough when compared with girls who really idolize Karma, but never considered. But Shiota Nagisa wasn't a morose girl, she was strong, she will remain cheerful whatever happens.

On recess time, Nagisa goes to the cafeteria. Of course, Nagisa also wants to eat vegetables, because her lunchbox only contains food like omelets and sweet pastries.

"A ... ano, Karma-senpai. This is chocolate from me, p-please accept it!" A black short-haired girl who seemed a year younger than Karma gave him chocolate, she said it was just rewarding for victory, but it looks like the girl had other intentions. Without saying anything, Karma receives chocolate from the younger student, and that younger girl ran from Karma, her face blushing. Nagisa who saw the incident just stay quiet. Then she continued on her way to the cafeteria as if didn't see anything.

After school was ended, Nagisa ordered by Karasuma-sensei to deliver the list of participants in the musical drama class to the student council room. But in the corridor, she actually saw something bad. Bad for her, and for that makes it wholeheartedly. Yep, the Azure eyes girl saw a young man with red hair, throw something into the trash.

"What are you doing?" Nagisa shouted.

"How could I receive gifts from people who I don't know," the red-haired boy replied.

Nagisa clenching her hands, her expression changed drastically. "She has been trying hard to make it, she gathered the courage to give it to you, and you even throw it away?"

"..."

"If you do not want to receive the chocolate from her, said from the beginning!" Nagisa's face began to redden annoyed. The words that she was conveyed, heard in a tone higher than usual.

"You're disturbing, Nagisa."

"You didn't even say thank you to her."

"Uh, Thank ya? For what?"

"I'm confused as to how girls at school could be loved you, your attitude is very bad. Outrageous! WHAT WERE YOU GET FROM YOUR ARROGANCE?" Nagisa gritted her teeth and ran off from Karma.

"Shit!" Karma slammed his fist into the wall. How he can be so careless? Throw away the prize in front of Shiota Nagisa. Nagisa now really angry with him. Now, he can only hope that it's not the last conversation between Nagisa and himself.

 

.oOo.

 

The next day, everything went as usual. Learning, exam, practicing, as same as Nagisa routines as usual. No change, except resentment that arises when seeing someone with red hair approached her.

"Nagi ..."

"Hmm," Nagisa doesn't want to see his face.

"Sorry."

Nagisa blue eyes widened, what does she hear correctly? Was she hallucinating? Ah, it is a big no. This is real. Karma says 'sorry' which is one kind of forbidden word for him. But, why Nagisa just silent? All memories with Karma reappears. Yeah, it's right, Karma was a good boy, not as bad as Nagisa thought. Nagisa opened her mouth a bit, then said, "Um, you're forgiven, Karma-kun. I'm ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean—“

"So, where is my gift?"

"Eh?"

"My victory gift! You didn't even say congrats to me." Karma put a frown face.

Nagisa plays her fingers, nervously. "Ah, it’s ... ano ... I’m ..."

Karma does strange grin on Nagisa. "Okay, then I'll take my own prize."

 _ **Chuu~**_  (kiss sound)

.

.

.

.

.

 _assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei._  [ _part of_ akabane's _birthday gift_ ]


End file.
